babylon5fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen
The''' Fallen''' as they are known by the Tecnomancers, are a nomadic race of highly advance alien race. Unknown to many as they have not ventured into known sectors of space, possibly by few of being enemies of the Vorlons and were a servant race of the Shadows. The Fallen consider all other races non associate with the Vorlons or Shadows are considered lost and inferior, they were enemies of the Minbari since the First Shadow War but have not been seen or heard from in centuries, but the Fallen had kept themselves hidden, studying and learning much about the younger races, their strength and weaknesses. Although they have allied with the Shadows for power, the Fallen also believe in the Vorlons' ideals but different for as in their belief Order must be established through chaos and disorder. Since the two of the ancient races have left the rim, the Fallen took the oppurtunity to obtain technology of the powerful races that once existed and begin their crusade of creating wars. According to Valen, the Tecnomancers have been keeping an eye on them for a number of years, it is possible that they were partly responsible for the Drahk plague to avenge their former masters to punish Humanity and the Interstellar Alliance for disrupting the balance by wiping out all life on Earth. Biology The Fallan are tall humanoids with grey skin, two black eyes and spindly elongated hands. Some appear to have more then two and have no legs but levitate above the ground, possibly with the use of telekentic abilities. They appear to communicate through telepathic speech to communicate with other races in under to translate their speech. With most of their bodies fused with cybernetic they are considered to be a techno0organic species over the generations of altering their forms. The Fallen posses psionic abilities that surpass many telepaths, not only could they create a barrier to deflect projectiles. Even fire energy blasts from their minds and palms at their targets. History In ancient times the Fallen were once an advance civilization much different then they are today, dedicated to knowledge and philosophy to strengthen their species. They had fought against invaders either to enslave them, take over their planet or extermination but the Fallen were strong and pushed them back, becoming firmer in believe they must become strong. The Fallen received the interest of a more advance species, the Shadows for sharing the the same ideals of the strong to survive and evolve. They accepted them as allies and served them for some time, becoming one of the most strongest races to serve the Shadows. At some point, the Fallen's entire civilization collapsed by splinter groups wanting to break away from the path their race had taken and almost brought them to extinction by their enemies. The survivors came to realise after learning about the Vorlons as well, they were nothing but pawns in their ideal wars to decide which is better for the galaxy for thousands of years. Fleeing into uncharted systems, using enough resources to land on a remote planet to rebuilt their strength, vowing to avenge their fallen species and become the new masters, creating a better galaxy in their vision. Category:Species